Christmas must be something more
by NYC.Lovers
Summary: Fidelio and Olivia are both struggling with their feelings towards each other. Five years passes and nothing is right. Will they ever accept their feelings? Let's find out. Fidelio/Olivia x


**Title:** Christmas must be something more.

**Author:** NYC Lovers

**Category:** Original

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Charlie Bone, I own my characters' fates only.

**Genres:** Romance/Angst

**Rating:** T

**Pairing:** Fidelio x Olivia

**Warning:** OOC, the characters and their states of mind are completely insane, I have to admit. They tortured themselves in this fid, so click back if you don't like illogical and stupidity in their thoughts about love.

**A/N:** I love this couple. They're just too cute, that's all. But since I'm not happy with my current life so my story was affected a little bit. I'm in love with the idea of loving someone and knowing they love you too but you just keep it to yourself since you don't have a dare to risk everything you have.

* * *

><p><strong>Christmas must be something more<strong>

'No! Like hell I will Olivia!' The light-browned hair guy snapped angrily at the young actress-to-be, did not let her finish the sentence.

'I rather shoot myself!' He continued when she made an attempt to speak something, 'when will you begin to grow up, Liv?' He stopped for a moment, looking at her eyes then sighed tiredly. 'Yes, you can say something.'

'You… just… know me to well Fidelio.' Olivia said in the most childish tone he had ever heard. The way her cheeks slightly blushed made his angry face loosen a little bit.

'That's why I will not let you go in the musical theater and decorate it your _own_ way for this Christmas.' He gently put his hand on her head. He had always been treating her like a child. 'I know _It's Christmas and we're supposed to do _anything_ we want_ but this is not your own playground, kid.'

'Just because the confetti looks really stupid!' Olivia murmured.

'I know, too. But listen to me. I'll let you go wild at the prom in the end of the year, but this one, please let me discuss it with the one in charged. 'Kay?'

Olivia turned away. He did it again. He did an irresistibly cute puppy eyes that he knew she could not ignore. 'I get it!'

She could hear him laughing slightly because of her _totally-not-her-age_ behaviour. Olivia gave him the look of 'I won't speak to you again, ever!' and walked away. She did not realise her lips were in a curved shape of a smile when she saw his eyes. They tried to complete her look with another meaning of 'Unless I begged for it, right, Olivia?' She knew he just did not have the capability of ignoring all of her crazy actions.

* * *

><p>'So what exactly is your relationship with Fidelio, Liv?' Emma asked her suddenly. The girls in their room had not come yet, so the place was pretty of their own.<p>

Olivia startled when she heard the questions. What did Emma mean? Weren't him and her just _merely_ close friends? It was so obvious to others about their relationship, which made Olivia had to think and rethink about the question her friend just asked. Probably because they were to close that none of their friends believe there was nothing going on between the two.

'What do you expect me to say Emma?' Olivia said, then started to hum a strange melody and continued to put on her pajama. 'Yes, we're in love' She turned to her friend, raising an eyebrow. 'Sorry, I can't. We can't. We're just _merely_ close friend.'

'Well, that's not what I mean. Forgive me for the vague question. I mean _how_ do you feel about him, Liv!' Emma sighed softly and smiled at her. 'I know you guys are good friend, but is there anything, you know, extra?'

'Ha-ha, Emma. Of course not. He knows me far to well to be in love with me. And I'm pretty confident to say the same thing. It's just because we've been with each other for a long time for now. You know, all the nights you guys spent in the King room.' Olivia rolled her eyes after throwing her pillow to Emma.

The girls laughed happily.

* * *

><p>'Is that so?' Charlie and Gabriel pushed Fidelio in the 'corner'.<p>

'Here we go again.' Fidelio sighed. 'For the love of music, YES! We're friends. Because some of our good friends were too busy doing their homework in such a room that we had no choice but to be alone.'

'Here he goes again!' Charlie let him fall into the soft bed and started to sleep.

Fidelio took a final look at the music sheets for tomorrow lesson before the lights completely went out. Every night his friends asked him the same question they had already known the answer. It was like they needed to hear it from him. What was so concern about him and Olivia staying together without falling in love? Was that a crime? Or were they aliens?

Olivia was an ideal girl for any of the boys. He had to admit to himself that he had a crush on her once or twice, but the feelings never become so serious. Olivia was always like a little sister to him, may be a little but more than that but that was all. Indeed he was thinking about being in love with her but it was just so illusion. What would happen if the boy who madly fall in love with music and the girl whose life rely on acting come together? They said artists were dreamers but no, he knew, and he also knew that Olivia knew it too, their dreams were too different.

* * *

><p>Christmas was coming near. Snow was falling everywhere.<p>

'No way! You've decided?' Fidelio said in surprised.

'Well, it's not like I'm saving it for this special time of the year, but yeah, I will go to uni next year. I want to be a real actress.' Olivia said while they were walking slowly on the backyard of the Bloor Academy. The snow was too thick, but the scene was worth enjoying.

'Careful!' Fidelio stretched his arms to held Olivia when she was about to fall because of the slippery snow. 'I don't know what to say but congratulations. This is terrific news.'

'Thanks.' Olivia smiled. Her cheeks were slightly red because of the cold, and somehow because of being in her long time friend's arms. 'For supporting me, literally and figuratively.'

'It's nothing.' He smiled back to her. It was always nice holding her slim body in his arms, which he had known to well about the feelings, but never got bored from it. When he was about to let her go, she suddenly leaned to him, much closer. His heart suddenly missed a beat. 'What is wrong?'

'Well, it's not just about the decision. They just sent me this.' Olivia gave him a white envelope.

Fidelio let his hands off her and took it. However, his arms still wrapped around her shoulders, which pulled her closer to him. He realised the anxiety in her eyes. Fidelio drew his attention to the envelope. It was sent from the Scholarship Department of the university. Began to understand what was happening, he looked down the brunette and asked:

'Do you want me to do it for you?'

She nodded, 'my hearts is about to jump out of my chest already. I need you to do it for me.'

Fidelio carefully opened the enveloped. He heard Olivia hold a breath when his fingers began to open the one-sided, white pages inside the envelope. Olivia hold on to his coat all of the sudden. Wow, she seemed worry for real this time. He gently smiled because finally, Olivia was able to take one matter seriously.

'Ready?' All his fingers were in the position to open to letter. She nodded.

* * *

><p>'AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!' Olivia screamed out of joy. She jumped up to hug Fidelio tightly.<p>

'Ha-ha! Congratulations, Liv! You did a terrific job!' Fidelio said in a joyful tone. He almost fell because she hugged him so tight. Her feet were completely off the ground. He was happy for her. He held her closer. He could feel very clearly that her laugh was right next to his ear, her arms were around his neck.

'Yeah! I couldn't believe I did it!' She was laughing so happy. 'I did it, Fido! I DID IT!'

'Yes!' He swung her around. 'Hey, careful Liv, if you just hold on to me like that, we'll…'

'FALL!' Olivia said in excitement.

They were lying on the snowy ground. Olivia was literally _on_ Fidelio right now. They still hugged each other very tightly. After a short movement, Olivia realised what she had done and said:

'Hey Fidelio, are you okay?'

'Do I look like I'm okay?' He frowned and moaned, however, he was holding her still. 'Geeeshh! You're always overreacting!'

'So what? It's worth the fall! You're hugging the only honour student of the best acting university.' Olivia said wittingly. Then she realised that he was hugging her so tightly that she could hardly felt the cold. It was his warmth that she knew.

'It's a honour, milady!' Fidelio replied in a funny tone of the 'gentlemen', which made Olivia laugh so hard.

She was completely lying on him and laughing because of his humour. Fidelio could smell her perfume through her brown hair. The softness of her cheeks gently touched his. Fidelio knew he was breathing quicker and quicker. What the hell was this feeling? Suddenly, he felt like he was holding a young woman, rather than holding a very best friend. Oh God! Why on Earth did you have to cross the line, Olivia Vertigo? Were you planning to make me crush on you again?

'Hey, I'm so happy! I feel like I'm overreacting right now. Do something to calm me down, Fidelio!' She said in her laugh. She was looking straight to his eyes. Her hands were now on his chest. She could feel him so close. She was in his safe and warm arms. She felt like she finally got everything she wanted.

Emma's question made her think about him everyday. It was not like she did not think about him whatsoever, but rather in a more mature way. She thought about him as a man, not just a high school friend recently. Was there something more in all the nights they spent together in study room for normal kids? Was there _anything_ more in his eyes? In his touch? In his _heart_?

'Like what?' He finally asked.

'I honestly don't know… But I think normal ways won't work for me like this. Try something new. Like… a kiss?

'Do you… really want me to kiss you?' He startled. She had the same feelings for him?

'Uh huh!'

'Well, then…' Fidelio move his head up and kissed her on the forehead. 'Does it feel better?'

'No! I mean a real kiss on my lips!' Her eyes were looking at him. She was being serious about crossing the line.

'No! Do you understand what does that mean? Don't be such a kid. I don't want to scold you on such a meaningful day to you like today.'

'Yes! I do! I do Fidelio!'

Did not let him saying anything more, she pushed her lips against his already. She just wanted to know how she really felt about him. She just wanted to know what exactly was her place in his heart. His lips felt like ice because of the cold. Slowly, it started to become warmer and warmer. There was no reaction from him. He was not moving. Olivia stopped, looking in his eyes. Her beautiful eyes were filled with tears so fast. She was a kid to him after all. Nothing more.

'You are my best friend, Olivia. You mean everything to me. I don't want to lose you… as a friend.' Fidelio put a hand on her cheek, wiping away her tears. 'I know you're curious about this relationship. Believe me, so am I. But there is nothing more precious than the relationship we've had until now. You don't think I used to have many crushes on you? I had, Olivia, countless time. But there was…'

'… _nothing_ more.' Olivia completed his sentence. 'You know what, I feel it too. It's weird, isn't it? Emma always says I have a thing for you. But now I know. I do have a thing for you Fidelio, but it's a friendship that can never be broken, right?'

'Right!' He smiled.

And she smiled back.

He had no idea how hard it was for her to hold back her tears. There was something more, idiot. There was.

She had no idea how hard he tried to not open his mouth and give her the deepest kiss ever. There was always something more, silly.

All the nights, all the talks, all the touch, all the laugh… They were that _something more_. But they were such beautiful memories that both of them tried their best to keep.

* * *

><p>Christmas Eve, five years later.<p>

Olivia had become one of the brightest actresses in England. Fidelio had become the youngest talent and judge in English Music Association. All of their friends achieved their dreams, more or less. They still stayed in touched with each other. Fidelio's old house was always the best choice for them to meet, sometimes Emma's bookstore (It finally became her own shop, she was the most respectful artists and editors on arts). What had happened with their powers? Well, they kept them in secrets.

'Can't believe that it's been five years!' Charlie finally said. They were sitting in Fidelio's room. He had moved out a long time ago, but everything was still the same since he always came home each month.

'Time moves fast!' Tancred said. He and Emma stayed hand in hand all the times, which made the others very excited.

'Well then, when will you guys get married?' Lysander said in laughter, which cause serious blushing on Emma's cheeks and this almost got Tancred made the room hotter and hotter.

'Soon,' assuring Gabriel.

'What did we miss?' Fidelio said when he entered the room with Olivia, they were both holding tea and biscuits for all of them.

'Ahhh… Our famous couple!' Lysander complimented.

'That's just too much, Sands!' Olivia smiled. 'Do I look that bad?'

'Daahh! Both of you!' Charlie and Gabriel said together.

'It's very hard to handle a famous friend, you know. Especially when everyone in the workplace knows about that. And guess what, I have two!' Tancred joked.

'Mental harassment!' Fidelio shook his head when he put the tea on the table. After that he joined Olivia on the couch. He gave Olivia a greeting kiss on her cheek.

'Can't believe you guys.' Emma sighed. 'You guys are the like no other best friends, Liv and Fido. From everyone's point of view, we all think you guys are in love!'

'She's right. There is no best friends on Earth that go out on Christmas together, even on Valentine's Day!' Charlie exclaimed.

'We single people need to stand together while all of you have found your half already.' Fidelio said.

'Try!' Gabriel said.

'No way!' Fidelio and Olivia said in unison, which made their friends laugh so hard about ten minutes. None of them can understand why they just couldn't fall in love. None of them knew that they never had the dare to break their 'current relationship status'.

Suddenly, the moment became so awkward for Olivia and Fidelio. They moved far away from each other a little. Later in the afternoon, even though the conversation went on smoothly, no one realised Fidelio and Olivia hardly looked at each other in the eyes or fighting like usual.

'Let's get the champagne!' Charlie almost screamed when he looked at the clock. It was nearly midnight.

'Right!' Wait a sec!' Fidelio stood up 'Geezz! Where did I put it last time?'

'Hurry, it's Christmas Eve, for Christ's sake, Fido!' Lysander passed the glasses to everyone.

'Yeah yeah!' rubbing his hair, Fidelio left the room in a hurry.

'It's so him.' Olivia smiled only after he had left. 'He never remembers where he put his favourite wine bottle.'

* * *

><p>Christmas Eve, five years ago.<p>

Emma Tolly was sitting with Tancred Torsson on the first row, looking straight to the stage. The scene was marvelous. They enjoyed the play as much as their friends did. Emma was in a blue dress, which reminded everyone of a beautiful and peaceful moment of the year. All the boys dressed in suits. Charlie and Naren sat together, seemed like they were the newborn couple at the time. Lysander with his girlfriend also looked brighter than ever. Gabriel was enjoying the play more than anyone else. He had put many efforts in creating this play.

'She's amazing.' Naren complimented.

'Of course she is amazing,' Charlie Bone turned around and gave her a proud smile, 'we're talking about Olivia Vertigo here.'

'Where's the guy with her?' She asked quietly.

'You mean Fidelio?' Emma joined the conversation, 'he's playing the lead violin in the background.'

'Gosh, this guy is too good. There's no music without him.' Gabriel said. 'Now please, enjoy the play, love birds.'

The play ended with endlessly applauds and compliments from the audience. It took Olivia a while to join her friends in the hall, where the last year students had an overnight prom after their graduation. Olivia had changed into a long red silk dress. Strangely, she did not put so much make-up on tonight. Her hair was naturally brown. Their friends wonder if there was any reason behind this.

'Here is our star.' Emma said, hugging her friend tightly.

'Thank you guys.' Olivia finally managed to put away her excitement. 'I can't believe I finally finish acting in the Bloor Academy. So much memories back then. The kids were like… begging me not to go.'

'We also have to beg you to stay here Liv.' Charlie gave his response in such a sad tone that everyone suddenly felt the sadness. 'You're the only one who'll leave town.'

'Well, not anymore.' A familiar voice rose.

'Fidelio! Come here! My genius' Gabriel grabbed him and hugged him tightly 'Thank you for the amazing job you did with my piece.'

'No probs, man.'

'Hey, wait, what does _not anymore_ mean?' Lysander stepped in the conversation.

'I am as surprise as you guys. The Musical University had sent me the offer letter. I'm planning on going since I have no reason to decline such offer.' Fidelio answered to everyone astonishment, especially Olivia. 'C'mon, it's not like I'll be gone forever. I'll be home in the end of the year.'

'Even though you knew that my uni does not have winter break, you still decided to go?' Olivia finally found her voice.

'_Hey, it's not like we're dating anything. What's the big deal?'_ He honestly wanted to say that. But he knew to well that it would definitely tear their relationship apart. He decided to go because Olivia had attempted to cross the line a few days ago. Now he realised that he was in love with her for real. What could he do? She was fine to be his best friend, so he wanted to keep it that way. It was better for him not seeing her and foolishly let himself love her more and more.

'C'mon, Liv, it's just university. I can still call you, right? I'll try to go home and see you in your summer break.' He decided to tell her this instead.

_O holy night, the stars are shining bright._

Fidelio was walking Olivia home. She was quiet all the way home. When they were about to get to her house, he finally broke the silent by gently saying 'Follow me' into her ear. Then he held her hand and pulled her into the white witch garden, miss Alice Angel's garden, where the apples were all the time.

'What is wrong with you Fido?' Olivia finally said. Her mind was to confusing right now.

'What is wrong with you Liv?' He snapped back right away. 'Do you really want to know why I chose to go to the place where I know that I'll probably can't see you in four years?'

'Yes, I do. I want a proper explanation here, Fidelio Gunn. You can't just throw away our friendship and go for four years.'

'Well then. Do you love me Olivia?' He asked.

Her heart stopped at that moment. What was wrong with his mind today? He asked her and he meant it. She had never seen his eyes this serious. How was she supposed to answer this question? It was her saying that there was _nothing_ going on between them, so why would he bother to ask her again. He wanted the truth? People were so mess up these days. It seemed to her that everyone around started to get involved in her private life recently. They should have minded their business instead.

'No.' She said sharply. After all, she had to stick to her lies. It was pathetic, not having enough courage to tell him the truth.

'That is exactly why Olivia. You know what? You can go on and act like nothing happened after you tried to kiss me on that day, but I can't. I can lie to you, to everyone but I can't lie to myself that I am truly in love with you. I want to go anywhere as long as it's far away from you so I can get rid of you and your smile and everything out of my head.' He shouted out, uncontrollable. 'You happy now?'

'You really should go. It's better for us to be apart for a few years.' Olivia tried to speak normally, preventing her tears to fall down. 'I thought it'd be better if I just stick to my lies, so that our friendship won't fall apart. Thought it'd be better if I tell you I don't love you despite the fact that I am insanely in love with you right now. You satisfy?'

'I don't want to break our friendship, Liv. You're too precious to me.' He put his hand on her cold cheek and gave her a weak smile.

'I know. I'm scared too. Sorry to make you tell me like this. I promise I will try my best to be your best friend after four years. You have my words.'

'I'd like to say the same thing.' He smiled. 'But since it's Christmas Eve and we decided to, uh, I call it, uh, break up…' She could tell that he was blushing right now, even though it was dark. '… Can I kiss you? The last first kiss ever?'

'I guess.'

* * *

><p>University life was hard for both of them. It was not because they had problems with all the workload from the arts study, but from the torture each night. Olivia sat by the phone for several hours, trying to pull all her thoughts together and call her friend. In the end, she still could not dialed the numbers. She was so scared that when she heard his voice, she would leave everything behind, broke her promise and ran into his lap. Sometimes she could feel the foolishness in her as if it was concrete. There might be a possibility for them to fall in love, she knew it, deep from her heart she knew it. She just could not stand the idea of, also, the possibility of breaking up and another possibility of losing their friendship forever.<p>

She learnt to sit still for hours and think about him. She was not herself for almost every night. She learnt to smile in front of him as if nothing had happened, as if they hadn't kissed, as if he had never told her he loved her. She learnt to act even when she was off the stage.

* * *

><p>He learnt to draw.<p>

He learnt to capture every beautiful moment of this life and put it on paper, not into musical notes. He spent all nights long to draw anything he could think of so he can get away from his phone or laptop. He hated the technological development. It had brought her too close to him, too close for him to handle. Finding a time-consuming activity, he found out later he also hated it. She was everything he could think of. Almost every piece of his works _was_ her.

Fidelio Gunn was a coward. He kept the thought for himself.

* * *

><p>The present, none of them believed how things had turned out.<p>

It could have been a disaster if their friends found out that they were living together for most of the time. Fidelio's house was near Olivia's studio. It would be easier for her to go to work from there. In her mind, it was not his house, it was their house. He had always been waiting for her when she had to work late. She did the same thing for him. Everyday passed and they had lived like this for over a year. She could not bare the fact of going to work seven days a week on the film set and not seeing her 'best friend'. Since he did not know that she still had feelings for him, there was not a problem of her moving in. They were too close after all.

Olivia did not have a slightest idea of how happy Fidelio was when she asked him about living together. Their lives had changed so much. They were not living in Bloor Academy anymore, which meant he could not see her face everyday like before. Four years in university was more than enough. The pain of not seeing the one he loved for four years was unbearable. He knew Olivia forgot about him completely, because she said so herself. He knew she was into acting more than anything in this world. It was not hard to take care of her.

Neither him nor her admitted that they still had feelings for each other, and did not _acknowledge_ that other also felt the same.

* * *

><p>Fidelio closed the door after him. Olivia turned on the lights in their home and tiredly walked into the kitchen. By the look in her eyes, Fidelio knew she was not happy hearing others talk about him and her being in love. She was quite during the drive home, which somehow got on his nerves. What could he said to comfort her? He thought he could find something to say but all he did was trying to keep him from saying he loved her.<p>

'No drinks today, Liv!' Fidelio said from the living room, pulling out his tie and throwing it with his vest on the couch.

'Never mind me! Fido!' She refused to listen to him.

'You've got work tomorrow! Don't be a kid!'

'I'm not a kid anymore!' Olivia suddenly became angry. She was not a kid. She was a beautiful actress who continuously turned down every guy asked her out because she was madly in love with her best friend and he stupidly did not know about it. She was not a kid. Kids got what they want easily, adults knew what they want but they could not get it.

'Yes! You are! Olivia!' Fidelio came to the kitchen, grabbing the wine bottle from her hands. 'Kids are stubborn and don't know what is bad for them! So do you!' He put the bottle back to its place and turned to her. 'Now take a bath and go to bed. I'm really worried about your reaction today. You know they didn't mean it.'

Suddenly she turned around and wrapped him around her arms. Fidelio slightly sighed. When would she stop doing this to him and to herself? When would she stop getting upset about him and her not being together? He wanted them to be together, but he just scared that it would not last. What if he hurt her?

Olivia gently gave him a kissed on his lips. He turned away. There was no use. She started to bite his ear in such a sexual manner that he found himself getting excited from it.

'No, Olivia. Not _again_!' He protested. 'You can't just have sex with me _again_ because there is nothing between us!'

'Because of that stupid _nothing_ that I have no worries about you falling in love with me again, right?' Olivia did not stop. She tried to take his shirt off but he pushed her away. 'You've said it so yourself!'

'No, I'm not hurting you anymore.' He turned away and headed to his bedroom.

'If you don't love me, then it's not your problem seeing me hurt,' she started to follow him.

'Yes! It is my problem. I am your friend, Liv!' He snapped back. 'No! Don't you dare to get into my room from now on!'

It was too late, she was already in his room. 'I'm not going anywhere, Fidelio!'

'I will, then.'

He turned away. But that was all he could do. She had already grabbed him from behind and hugged him tightly. 'Fidelio, please, just don't go. I need you here with me tonight.' Her sobbing voice made him froze in his place. How could he leave her here cry her heart out because he did not have the dare to love her?

'It's the last time! I promise!' Olivia said when Fidelio pushed her onto his bed and started to kiss her madly.

'You said it the last time we did it!' He talked back.

* * *

><p>It was hurt.<p>

It was not physically hurt when they were having sex. It was hurt when they were being that close to each other but felt so far away. It was hurt when none of them had the courage to change. It was hurt when they found no confidence in themselves to love each other.

Olivia woke up in Fidelio's arms. He was still sleeping peacefully. He always let she did what she wanted even though he were against it in the first place. He always supported her no matter what she did. Gently smiled, she ran her hands through his hair and kissed him on his eyes, then on his lips.

She did not know he was awake for a long time ago. She only knew it when she felt his arms squeezed her tightly and his tongue pulled hers in so deep.

'Morning.' He said with a smile when he had done kissing her.

'Morning.' She smiled. She was about to leave his bed when he pulled her back in his lap.

'I don't have any confidence loving a girl like you at all.' Fidelio gently kissed her neck.

'What?' She froze. What did he just say?

'I said I don't have any confidence loving a beautiful, shining girl just like you.'

She turned around to see his beautiful eyes. 'You're way better than me! I'm freaking scared of thinking about it. I might not be the one you're looking for. That's why I hid my love for you in the first place.'

'But I think, after all the things we've had, after what Gabriel said, it's worth trying you know.' Fidelio finally got all his thought together. 'It's kind of awkward asking you like this when I have no clothes on but… Will you… marry me?'

'I thought you would asked if I'd like to go out with you.' She said. He could see some sparkling lights from her eyes.

'Damn it! Olivia! Don't you think we've been going out long enough?'

'But not as a couple!' She raised her voice.

'Then it's a no?'

'Yes, it's a no.' She smiled. 'But it's a yes for being in love with you.'

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you like it, R&amp;R please. Curses are welcome ^^<strong>


End file.
